Everyone Makes Music
Everyone Makes Music was a Sesame Street Live show which premiered in 2001. In 2006, the show was retitled Elmo Makes Music. When Jenny, a new music teacher, moves to Sesame Street, she finds that her truck full of instruments is missing. Elmo, Big Bird, Ernie and the gang decide to make instruments for their new friend. The show's songs include "The Hustle," "Rockin' Robin," and "Dance to the Music." Cast :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Grundgetta, Grover, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Baby Bear, Telly Monster, Prairie Dawn, Roxie Marie, and a Honker. Human Cast *Scottie Haskell as Jenny (2006) *Kayleigh Shuler as Jenny (2014) Songs Act 1 *"Sunny Day" *"The People in Your Neighborhood" *"What Makes Music" *"Singing Up the Scale" *"Cookie's Gift" **"C is for Cookie" **"Cookie Crumba Rumba" *"Letter of the Day" **"Jazzy J" **"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Alphabet" **"Gospel Alphabet" *"Feet As Music" **"Fuzzy & Blue" **"All Feets Can Dance" *"Elmo's World" **"Elmo's Song" **"Jingle Bells" **"What Makes Music?" Act 2 *"Together We'll Make Music" Jenny, Elmo & Company *"Bert's Disco" Bert & Company **"The Hustle" **"You Should Be Dancing" *"Triangle Cheer" Telly, Zoe, Jenny & Company *"Rockin' Robin" Big Bird, Baby Bear & Seedy Birds *"Number Eight" Count, Jenny & "8" **"Fame Parody" *"Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash" Oscar, Elmo, Zoe & Company **"Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash" **"I Love Trash" *"Thank You for the Music" Elmo, Jenny & Company **"Dance To The Music" **"Sing" *"Jenny's Sesame Street Band" Jenny & Company **"What Makes Music" Marching Band Version Performing cast 2006-2007 version * Les Bowen as Big BirdDiane Wright, "How to get to Sesame Street: Go to Everett", Snohomish County News, 27 June 2007. 2007-2008 version * Janice Miuccio as Grundgetta * Elizabeth Osborn as ElmoHeather Wilkerson, "Elmo, friends in Raleigh for show", The Wilson Times, 16 May 2008. * Janel Somers as Jenny/OscarWeb staff, "Sesame Street stops in Syracuse", News 10 Now (Syracuse, New York), April 9, 2008. * Amanda Sutliff as Baby Bear 2008-2009 version * Spencer Rose Oberman as Jenny / Rosita (July to December) * Kelli Kurtz as Jenny / Rosita (December to June) * Janel Somers as Jenny / Rosita * Jamie Lyn Critelli as Prairie Dawn, Small understudy * Arlee Chadwick as Grundgetta, Medium Understudy * Steven Yerardi as Honker, Tall Understudy (July to March) * Christofer T. Roseberry as Telly / Mr. Noodle (July to March) as Honker / Mr. Noodle, Tall Understudy (March to June) * Basseemah Mustaffa as Elmo * Cassandria Mills as Zoe * Christie Anstine as Count Von Count / Cookie Monster * Joseph Christianson as Bert * George Tommy Smith as Big Bird * Angelo Williams as Telly (March to June) * Colleen Kreisel as Ernie (July to December) * Carmella Adams as Ernie (January to March) * Carlos Martinez as Ernie (March to June) * Alicia Grubb as Grover / Baby Bear (July) * Moses Rodrigues as Grover / Baby Bear (August to May) * Kristin Mazzulli as Grover / Baby Bear (May to June)Pamme Boutselis, "‘Sesame Street’ characters come to life in Lowell", Nashua Telegraph, January 15, 2009. Crew * Jim Waters, producerLilli Kuzma, "Elmo stars in 'Sesame Street Live' at Genesee", Pioneer Local, October 23, 2008. * Christopher Harper, performance director Notes *This is the first Sesame Street Live show to feature Eric Jacobson (Bert, Grover), and David Rudman voicing Cookie Monster. Frank Oz voices Bert in some sections, such as the "You Should Be Dancing" number. Soundtrack * Elmo Makes Music (soundtrack) International In January 2006, the show was dubbed and performed in The Netherlands for Sesamstraat's 30th anniversary. Iedereen Maakt Muziek was the second Sesamstraat Live show (following Als Ik Later Groot Ben in 2001). in 2012, the show was translated into Latin American Spanish but with no alterations to the plot. In 2013, the show include Mexican characters and the story changes as Susana returns to Plaza Sésamo after a trip around the world. Lola replaces Rosita. Sources External links *Muppet Central review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Live Shows